


Daffodils and Diamonds

by Bonster



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, parsnips mushrooms and cactus fruit jelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: Mary found life on the farm led to more smiles than she would have imagined.





	Daffodils and Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).



Mary eyed her new farm. Warned that monsters came out at night, she hurriedly set about clearing the place of sticks and stones in order to access the well easily for her crops. She had some parsnip seeds already. The day was sunny, and her future was bright.

**

Leah was foraging for mushrooms and berries when she saw Mary. Smiling, but not moving toward her, Leah turned her eyes to the clouds in the sky. She'd see if Mary would come and introduce herself.

Mary did.

They talked for awhile, and then Mary gave her a daffodil. Leah smelled it and smiled as Mary went on her way to town. She liked the new farmer.

**

Maru calculated in her head on the walk to her favorite spot in town, the bench she shared with her best friend, Penny. She needed to isolate a variable, and if she could just do that-

She stopped in her tracks. The new farmer was standing in front of her.

The farmer, the really very pretty farmer, was named Mary. Maru talked of her excitement of having a new face around, and that "Mary's very welcome to talk anytime, especially if any strange artifacts, flora, or interesting stones are found on the farm". The farmer then surprised Maru by giving her a dandelion.

Maru expressed her thanks, and said she had to get going. Mary looked a little deflated, but obviously powered through, because she smiled and waved as Maru left.

 _Not the best gift, Maru thought, but Mary sure is pretty_. Biology was a fascinating science.

**

Tired after a long day of clearing the farm and meeting people, Mary fell into her bed with dreams of warm smiles keeping her company.

She awoke to a rainy day. She really liked that. She wouldn't have to water her parsnips, but she would have to venture out to clear more logs and meet more people.

After she cleared out a good amount of logs, she felt like she'd used up half of her energy, so she headed to town and the saloon. There she ran into a familiar, and welcome, face among the still-new-to-her townsfolk.

**

Leah is pleasantly surprised to see Mary. The farmer had that glow of hard work, and obviously took pride in her work, as her hands were still a little covered in dirt. Maybe Leah would talk to her about sculpting those hands sometime?

Talk they did. They talked until nearly closing time, and then Mary walked with Leah back to her home.

"This is me," Leah said, a little awkwardly. "Have a truly good night, Mary. See you soon, yeah?" Leah put her hands in her pockets.

Mary smiled wide. "Yes. Um, you, too. Night."

**

Leah visited the clinic when she broke her thumb. She talked to Maru at the check-in, and the young scientist seemed more down than usual.

When asked, Maru replied, "I just had an experiment not go as I thought it would. It's disappointing, because I was sure I had all the variables in the right places."

She explained to Leah about the state of the mushrooms, and Leah, who had gotten to know mushrooms so well in her foraging and cooking, told her that she had gotten the ones that would be too young for her experiment and should have gotten better aged mushrooms is all.

Maru looked at Leah, a shine of newfound knowledge in her eye, and maybe a little something more, and hugged her.

Leah's thumb suddenly didn't hurt so agonizingly, and there was a bloom in her heart.

**

Mary lay exhausted in the mines. She'd gotten a few really good gems, including a diamond, and she definitely felt like she could wield her sword with more ease, but she worried she wouldn't make it to her farm, so she stopped at Robin and Demetrius' house possibly to crash on a couch.

When she woke in the morning, she made the family breakfast while chatting to Maru who was clearly up earlier than she wanted to be, but had a certain lightness to her. Mary refused to think of it as having to do with her presence in the cozy home, but hope grew anyway.

She gave Maru the diamond she had had in her pocket.

Maru kissed her on the cheek in thanks, and Mary's face felt hot, and her body warm, as Maru lingered a few microseconds. Mary turned to look directly into her eyes, and slow-burning fire was there.

And then Demetrius coughed loudly while helping himself to breakfast.

Mary refused to accept the sweatdrop on her face.

**

Mary sat next to Maru on the bench one afternoon into evening. They're quiet and their hands slowly crept towards each other's on the bench. They saw Leah walking to the saloon and both called out to the redhead.

Leah smiled wide and hurried over. "Hey, you two!" She looked from one to the other, smiling, and clearly thinking of both in the same fond way.

Mary and Maru glanced at each other after looking at Leah's beaming face, and both were struck by a very good feeling and realized that they all felt it.

**

They went for a drink at the saloon. Maru refrained from alcohol, but got a pizza, checked out the jukebox, and put on a smooth epic before coming to their table.

The three talked and talked, laughing until closing.

They headed out with the sound of Gus' mock-scolding as he locked the door behind them. Giggling, they turned to each other, and it was unanimous. Leah took them back to her house for one last drink. She offered up her homemade cactus fruit jelly, and they put it on gourmet-from-scratch crackers. They talked well into the night, huddled over a table lit by single lantern.

As one they collapsed horizontal on the blankets spread before the fireplace, Maru and Leah on either side of Mary and cuddled close. They reached for the other. Mary was quite content to rest her hands on top of their's, which were on top of her heart. They slept peacefully, happily through the night, sure that something formed and shaped by their loving hearts had truly begun.


End file.
